


Slushie Sharing

by SpaceIsAThingINeed



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIsAThingINeed/pseuds/SpaceIsAThingINeed
Summary: Just your typical 7/11 slushie sharing between Jeremy and Michael, with a cameo from JD





	Slushie Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly musicals have taken over my life over the past two years and I literally haven't had a slushie in like 4 years

Jeremy was more than excited. Michael had taken him to a local 7/11 he frequented quite a lot.

Yeah, Jeremy had his share of slushies before, but 7/11 slushies were _the best. _According to Michael at least.

So, the thing was, it was a sudden invite so Jeremy didn't bring any money with him. And Michael? He brought enough for only one slushie.

So, of course Jeremy, being who he is, was being kind and humble about it, saying it was okay and the slushie should be Michael's. Michael wasn't having any of it.

He kept insisting that since he invited Jeremy, that Jeremy deserved the slushie. They stood arguing for about 5 minutes before one of the other customers decided to speak up. He wore a black trenchcoat.

_"Look, why don't you two lovebirds just _share _a slushie?"_

They hadn't thought of that.

_"How about your friend in red buys the slushie, while you in the skinny jeans gets the straw? Simple." _As the boy finished his sentence, he exited through the door, his own slushie in hand.

The two stood still for a moment in silence, bewildered. It's not everyday a completely random stranger helps you with a decision.

After a few more seconds, Jeremy was the first one to act. _"I'll um . . . Go get the straw then."_

Jeremy definitely didn't trip over a chair. He did not. Okay, he did.

By the time Jeremy got back, since he had no clue where the straws were, Michael had already ordered a slushie.

Michael smiled as he noticed him. _"You could've gotten more than one straw y'know," _Jeremy flushed with slight embarrassment. _"Oh . . ."_

Michael laughed at that.

He held out the slushie. _"It's good though, you wanna put the straw in?"_

Jeremy did just that, smiling sheepishly.

The two found a bench outside to sit on. Michael took the first sip. _"Jeremy, I bought the kind I usually do, so I _know _you'll like it!"_

Jeremy cautiously took a sip. It was <strike>delicious </strike>pretty good. _"Do you like it?" _Michael asked.

Jeremy smiled and nodded.

_"Y'know isn't this an indirect kiss?" _

Jeremy felt his face flush. _"W-what?"_

Michael gave him a grin. _"Don't deny it, you knew that you could've gotten _two _straws."_

Jeremy flushed even more. Michael was calling him out.

_"If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask, Jeremy," _Jeremy froze. Everything felt like it stopped. 

He blinked. It was over.

Michael sat in front of him, grinning.

Jeremy felt the taste of slushie on his lips, stronger than before.


End file.
